herofandomcom-20200223-history
Flora (Disney)
Flora is one of the three main protagonists (alongside Fauna and Merryweather) of Disney's 16th full-length animated feature film, Sleeping Beauty. Flora is the tallest as well as the leader of the three and she is the one in pink. In the original film, she was voiced by the late Verna Felton, who also voiced Queen Leah in the film, and previously voiced the Fairy Godmother in Cinderella and Aunt Sarah in Lady and the Tramp. In Kingdom Hearts II, she was voiced by Susanne Blakeslee. She was also voiced by Barbara Dirickson since 2005. Biography ''Sleeping Beauty'' Flora, Fauna and Merryweather (also known collectively as the Three Good Fairies) are first shown arriving at the christening of the newborn Princess Aurora. Flora begins by giving the child the gift of beauty, and Fauna gives her the gift of song. But before Merryweather can give her gift, Maleficent arrives and curses the princess to die before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday. Fortunately, Merryweather hasn't managed to give her gift, so it ends up being the gift of sleep (actually, she means that instead of dying, she'll just fall into a long deep sleep until her true love kisses her). Next, the fairies are having tea while Fauna suggests reasoning with Maleficent as the latter "can't be all bad" (but she really can, as Flora points out). Flora has an idea on how to keep Aurora safe but prefers to keep it hidden between her and her followers alone to ensure maleficent and her henchmen don't hear anything, so they shrink themselves and hide in a little ring box. Flora decides to turn not Maleficent, but rather, the princess, into a flower, but Merryweather points out that Maleficent can send a frost, and Fauna points out that the bad fairy regularly ruins Flora's nicest flowers. As Fauna then points out that Maleficent doesn't know anything good, Flora decides to turn the three of themselves into peasant women (with no magic or wings) while hiding the princess in a woodcutter's cottage deep in the forest. The fairies then take away the infant princess to hide her from Maleficent, her goons and her raven Diablo. Sixteen years later, the fairies plan a surprise birthday party for Briar Rose (Princess Aurora while she is hidden) and send her out to pick berries as a distraction. Flora tries to make the royal dress (as the birthday present) with Merryweather as the mannequin. Later, neither the cake or the dress works out well, so Merryweather decides to get the magic wands. For this, they have to block up every cramming (unaware that the chimney counts) by locking the doors, closing the windows, and placing cloths on every crack, while Flora uses her magic to make the dress, Fauna makes the cake and Merryweather cleans up the room. During this, Merryweather and Flora fight over whether the dress should be pink or blue, alerting Diablo, who then finds Briar Rose returning from berry-picking. The fairies surprise her, and after finding out she met a stranger, they reveal her real identity (unaware that the stranger is the man she was betrothed to since birth). They remorsefully forbid her to see him again, much to her disappointment. The fairies, back in their normal forms, take Aurora back to King Stefan's castle and take her to her boudoir where Flora makes a tiara for her. They leave a tearful Aurora in her boudoir alone, unaware that Aurora is still being cursed. They then find out she is about to touch the spindle on a spinning wheel (Maleficent in disguise, as in the princess's infancy, King Stefan ordered that all spinning wheels in the kingdom be burned), and they are too late and find her "dead". They lay her on the bed and then put the kingdom to sleep. Flora then finds out from King Hubert (King Stefan's best friend and the father of Aurora's betrothed) that Prince Phillip found the "peasant girl" once upon a dream, finding out that the stranger was, indeed, Prince Phillip. The fairies head back for the cottage, only to find out that Maleficent and her goons have captured the prince. The fairies then go right to the Forbidden Mountain and sneak into the dungeon to free Phillip. Before he leaves, Flora uses magic to give him a sword and shield, and they escape, only for Diablo to warn the goons of the escape, and Flora uses her magic to turn the boulders, arrows and oil respectively into bubbles, flowers and a rainbow, and to help him escape from falling when the drawbridge door closes. All three fairies then catch up to keep the forest of thorns from interfering with Phillip's escape. When Maleficent becomes a dragon, all three fairies put their magic into Phillip's sword to ensure that he he will be able to accurately throw the sword at her. They then lead Phillip to the tower and rejoice when Aurora awakens. They are then seen on the balcony, watching, as Fauna cries happy tears while Flora and Merryweather fight again over the color of Aurora's dress with their magic. Gallery Images Florafaunamerryweather.png|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather Sleeping-disneyscreencaps_com-111.jpg|The Fairies' first appearance Flora Fauna and Merryweather's noble choice.jpg|The Three Good Fairies Sleeping-beauty-disneyscreencaps com-7575.jpg|The fairies free Philip from Maleficent's' dungeon Sleeping-disneyscreencaps.com-3564.jpg|Flora, Fauna and Merryweather as Aurora's aunts Trivia *Flora was the name of Walt Disney's mother. *In early drafts of the story, the three good fairies would have had connections to the various aspects of nature. As their names suggested, Flora would have been in charge of the plants and vegetation, Fauna would have held dominion over the animal kingdom and Merryweather would have controlled the weather. This initial concept was dropped being seen as too complicated, yet the names stuck. *In the original version of the story there were 7 fairies. *Although Princess Aurora was the title character. Flora, Fauna and Merryweather are the main protagonists because they had a much larger role and it was their actions which mainly progressed and impacted the events of the film, especially during the second half when Aurora herself was asleep under Maleficent's curse and didn't wake up until the very end. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Control Freaks Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Fairies Category:Contradictory Category:Protectors Category:Movie Heroes Category:Narrators Category:House of Mouse Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Guardians Category:Siblings Category:Psychics Category:Pacifists Category:Big Good Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Benefactors Category:Merciful Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Dreaded Category:Master Orator Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Misguided Category:Wise Category:Sensational Six Heroes Category:Famous